Heartbreaker
by sugarbowl99
Summary: Al was okay- nice, and polite- but Ed thought she was a waste of space. Sylvia just wanted to be his friend. Will Ed and Sylvia ever get along, even when the Homunculi reveal their new, twisted plans?
1. Chapter 1

Edward Elric stormed down the hall of Central HQ, fuming loudly and angrily at everyone and anyone in reach.

"That bastard!" he snarled. "He calls me at six o' clock in the morning, just to tell me he needs to see me at eight, and then he's not even in his office! When I find him, he is _dead!_ I'm going to pull his eyes out and shove them down his throat!"

Alphonse sighed (it could barely be heard over the clanking of his armor) at his brother's behavior, and said, "Brother, it's not-"

"It IS that bad, Al!" Ed hollered, whirling around to glare at Al. "Do you know how much sleep I lost?! _Two hours_- in fact, I lost more!"

"Brother, people are staring."

"Let 'em stare! They need to know about this! It's a _conspiracy! _Mustang is plotting against me! He's going to deprive me of my sleep until I have no energy left! Something should be done! The people should know! Al, contact the newspapers…"

As Ed continued to rant incessantly, Al noticed something coming closer out of his peripheral vision. Without turning around completely, he twisted around just a bit and stared. A little girl, smaller than Ed, was walking towards them humming softly and reading a book.

Al also saw that she was headed straight for Ed, but felt no need to warn him. Instead, he sidestepped out of her way and, stifling a laugh, watched the collision unfold.

"Oh!" cried the girl, colliding head on with Ed's chest. Her book flew from her hands.

"What the-" Ed said, startled. Both he and the girl fell to the ground in opposite directions.

Ed had scarcely touched the floor when he sat up again, face red with humiliation and anger. "Watch where you're going, kid!" he barked.

The girl shot up like a rocket, glaring at Ed fiercefully. "Kid? KID?!" she repeated, her voice rising with each word. "I am no kid! I'll have you know I am sixteen!"

"_You're_ 16?" Ed taunted. "Don't make me laugh!"

"Not trying to!" the girl retorted. She jumped to her feet and looked down on Ed with a hearty bark of laughter. "_I_ am Sylvia Harkart, the Heartbreaker Alchemist, heir to the Harkart Fortune and close, personal friend of the Armstrongs! Now, who might you be, your royal shortness?"

"_SHORT_?!" Ed bellowed. "DON'T CALL ME SHORT!!!!"

"I'd call you tall, but that'd be lying."

"Like you're one to talk! Besides, I'm taller than _you_!"

"You're ignoring my question!"

"**WHAT QUESTION??!!**"

"_You never told me who the hell you are!!!!!"_

"_**THE NAME IS EDWARD ELRIC, YA HAPPY???!!"**_

At that, Sylvia gasped and stumbled backwards. "S-so sorry, sir!" she breathed shakily, then ran off.

Ed and Al stared after her, confused. Then, Al turned on his brother and yelled, "Look what you did, Brother!"

"What _I_ did?"

"Yes!"

"_She_ ran into _me_!"

"So?!" Al's voice was high, making his armor ring. "You didn't have to be so mean! You probably scared her, and that's probably why she ran off!"

"Hmph!" Ed scoffed, turning away from Al. "Let's just go see Mustang and get it over with. I wanna go back to sleep."

Al sighed exasperatedly and followed Ed. After all, who else would keep him out of trouble?

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Huddled in the bathroom, Sylvia rubbed her cheeks. Her face was dangerously red; she had never been so embarrassed in her life. You'd be embarrassed, too, if you had just ruined your first meeting with the Fullmetal Alchemist.

"If _only_ I'd _known_ it was _him_!!" she moaned, dragging her hands down her face. "I wouldn't have acted so stupidly. I would've asked for his autograph ,and shook his hand, and asked him to sign my gloves!"

Sylvia threw up her hands, palms facing the ceiling, and stared at the transmutation circles sewed into them. "He probably would've commented on them," she sighed.

She stared at them sadly before sighing, "Oh, well. I'd best go see Colonel before he gets onto me."

She turned on her heel with a deep breath, left the bathroom, and stalked down the hall.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

There! Hopefully, it's better than the other one. Review! **Constructive Criticism** welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

I workz slooow, yo! Enjoy this and review!

I don't own FMA, man, but I sho' own Sylvia.

Yo dawg, I heard you like Fallout 3… which I don't own either, yo.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

"Mustang, I swear the exploded building was not my fault. The guy set off the bomb before I could stop him! Any damage payments go to the city, not the military, right? I'm right, aren't I? Don't just sit there! I swear, I'll pay anything they need. 15,000 sens is my limit, and isn't that more than enough? I've got more! 20,000 sens. No? Not enough? How about-"

"Ed." Lieutenant Colonel Roy Mustang interrupted coolly.

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

"Sure. I mean… yes, sir."

Roy sighed and leaned back in his chair. "That one building isn't going to send the city of Rivet into bankruptcy," he said. "In fact, the city is paying for any damages there might be, like you said." He leaned forward and propped his elbows up on his desk, resting his chin on his hands, which were tangled within one another. "But that's not all I called you into my office for."

Ed caught a mischievous glint in Roy's eyes. Behind him, Al shifted uncomfortably. "It isn't… all?" Ed asked carefully, a sinking feeling developing in his stomach.

"I've got a surprise for you, Ed," Roy said with a smirk. "You-"

Creeeak…

"Oh. She's arrived."

At the door stood Sylvia, looking rather sheepish. She sneezed (From being talked about, she thought), and entered cautiously.

"You're late, Heartbreaker," Roy reprimanded.

"H… Heart…" Ed stammered stupidly. He whirled around. "**YOU!**"

Sylvia shrank back, but then pulled herself up to her full height (which definitely wasn't much) and marched across the room. She gave Roy a rather halfhearted salute and said, "I'm sorry sir. You wanted to see me, sir?"

"At ease, Heartbreaker. Gee, Ed, you could learn from her," Roy said with a nod. "But, now… down to business.

"Heartbreaker Alchemist Sylvia Harkart and Fullmetal Alchemist Edward Elric. I have decided to make you partners, meaning that you are to work together and assist each other."

Sylvia stared blankly at him. Ed's mouth flapped open and closed like a fish out of water. Al made a little uncomfortable sound.

"Um… may I ask why?" he inquired softly, hoping to not set off his brother.

"You may, Alphonse," Roy replied. "Tell me: what happens when Fullmetal is required to go on a mission that is military-personnel only? Without you, he'd get killed- not only because he's headstrong, reckless, and hot tempered, but also because he may need help defending himself. Besides, three heads are better than one."

"**I DON'T WANT HER AS MY PARTNER!!!!" **Ed exploded. Sylvia visibly cringed.

"It's either that, or I court-martial you for disobeying a direct order from your commanding officer," Roy said evilly. Ed quieted.

"I understand, Fullmetal," Roy went on, "That your automail is in need in repair, seeing as it was busted up during the tussle on your last mission. I'm giving you a week-long break to go get your automail fixed. While you're doing that, I want you to take Heartbreaker with you, so that you you may become more acquainted with one another."

Ed scoffed, "This is _stupid_. I bet she's not even good at alchemy. She probably knows only the most basic of transmutations."

"Don't doubt me, Fullmetal," Sylvia snapped. "I'm a professional. I learned from the best."

"Yeah, yeah."

"I'm serious!" Sylvia insisted. "Look at my gloves!" With that, she bounded over to him, shoving her hands in his face. "My cook- Cook Taylor- made them for me. She used to be an alchemist. She sewed transmutation circles into them for me, so I don't have to waste time drawing circles. I just clap, and BOOM!"

She clapped her hands with a resounding SMACK and pressed them to the ground. It glowed with the light of a transmutation. A statue rose from the floor and, as the light faded, one could see it portrayed Sylvia in a heroic pose.

"_Admire this utter beauty!_" she crowed, then added, "I learned that from Armstrong."

"You need to stop hanging around him," Roy said.

"Alright," Ed muttered. "I admit: you're okay. But I have goals that don't involve serving the military, and you'll just-"

"Court-martial," Roy singsonged. "And someone needs to fix my floor!"

"Grr… fine!" Ed shouted. He stormed out of the room.

Al and Sylvia looked at each other and mentally decided that they had no other choice but to follow.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Al and Sylvia caught up with Ed easily enough. They found him in the courtyard in front of the HQ.

"So, uh… what do we do?" Sylvia asked shyly.

"Didn't you hear what he said?" Ed snapped. Glaring at her. "We're headed to see my mechanic and 'get better acquainted with one another.'"

Al did not approve of Ed's coldness towards Sylvia, who seemed to want nothing more than to be Ed's friend, really. Not wanting to come across as a mean person (like Ed did), he decided to be as nice to her as possible.

"Ed's mechanic lives in our hometown," he said in the nicest voice he could muster. "She's nice. You'll like her."

"Where is your hometown?" Sylvia asked, staring up at him with a smile.

"Resembool. In the east, near East City," Al replied.

"Sounds nice," Sylvia said with a nod, pulling her long auburn braid over her shoulder and toying with it. "I've never been to East City, or any places in the east, for that matter."

"I wouldn't call Resembool a city," Al laughed. "It's more like a village."

Sylvia opened her mouth to reply, but Ed interrupted her rudely in an irritable voice.

"IF you're done chatting," he spat, "then we should get some tickets for the train."

"Oh, sorry," Sylvia apologized immediately.

Al glared at Ed.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

This was a lot longer, but I read it over and the longness part was boring, so I removed it.

Review… please.


	3. Chapter 3

There. I feel nice.

Don't expect much tomorrow; I've got a Christmas Concert. Maybe after, I'll update Drugs and IRATE, but I might be tired and wanna watch videos and read fanfics (as opposed to writing them) and listen to music.

On second thought, I'll probably be sick of music tomorrow.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

The train ride was quiet. Mostly.

Ed refused to say a word. Instead, he stared out the window and grunted in reply to anything anyone said to him. Al kept up polite conversation, but only half of Sylvia's mind was concentration on it. Eventually, they both gave up any attempts at chatter, and the train ride became awkward and rather sad.

"Hey, Alphonse," Sylvia piped up finally. She wasn't very fond of silence; quiet just wasn't her thing. Silence made her feel self-conscious.

"Just Al, please," Al corrected.

"Oh. Sorry." Sylvia paused. "So… what's your mechanic like?"

"You mean Winry? That's her name. She's been our friend since we were little kids."

"Makes the best automail around," Ed mumbled. Al and Sylvia stared at him in surprise until he added, "Every time I bust up my arm, she bashes me upside the head with that stupid wrench of hers." A small smile came to his lips.

"I don't blame her," Al teased. "I've never seen anyone mess up automail as much as you do."

Ed shot him a playful glare, then grinned at him.

Al turned to Sylvia. "So, Sylvia. Do you have any childhood friends?"

"I do," Sylvia confirmed. "His name is Jerimiah. His family has worked for my family for generations. My mother is always cooped up her lab- she's a scientist- so she put him to, sort of, being my big brother. I can tell Jerimiah anything."

"Sounds like a nice boy," Al said. "Don't you agree, _Brother?_"

Something in Al's voice scared Ed into replying. "Eh, more or less," he grunted. "Sounds like he's your friend only 'cause your mom told him to be, though."

"That's not true!" Sylvia protested.

"If you say so."

They fell into silence again, broken only by the _clack, clack_ of the train going over the tracks.

Sylvia sighed, propped up her arm on the armrest, and decided it'd be more fun to go to sleep.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Al turned to stare at Sylvia as she drifted off to sleep. He decided she was cute- not gorgeous, but pretty enough to turn a few heads.

She had long, auburn hair that she kept in a braid- not quite red, not quite brown. Her bangs framed her face. Even though her eyes were closed, Al knew she had big, blue eyes that smiled when her mouth did. She wore a white, short-sleeved jacket over a navy blue T-shirt underneath, with a matching miniskirt. Her shoes were white tennis shoes with navy blue knee-high socks.

Her gloves were white, the transmutation circles on the palms sewed in with navy blue thread. Al wondered absentmindedly if her favourite colours were navy blue and white.

"Brother?" he called softly.

"What." It was a statement.

"Why don't you like Sylvia? She's nice."

"Just gonna get in the way."

"You could try to get along with her," Al insisted. "We barely even know her. You could try to be nice."

"Worthless. Spoiled brat." Was all Ed said.

In her sleep, Sylvia frowned and her eyebrows twitched. She mumbled something and shifted.

Al sighed exasperatedly. Ed was just too stubborn. Sometimes, he wondered if he and Ed were really brothers. They were so different, sometimes.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Phew~!

I know it seems as if Al's infatuated with Sylvia, but he's not. I'm not big on that love-triangle crap. Oops- did I let something slip??!!

Tell me what you think of Sylvia in your reviews.


	4. Chapter 4

Oh, hai! It's me. I'm in ur fanfics writin ur stories. Wull, akshully mine. KK thx bai!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist. No matter how hard I wish I did.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Poor,poor Winry. She was exhausted. A thick, oily scent hung around her. And her arms- oh, her arms! They felt as if they were going to fall straight from their sockets! Her legs felt like thousand-pound weights.

"What was today, Get Your Limbs Chopped Off Day?" Winry moaned as she stepped out of the Rockbell home. She felt as if she'd never worked so hard in her life. Summer had just begun, and already she'd been swamped with customers. Resembool was a small place, but children were always hurting themselves by playing round the river's jagged rocks or playing roughly, daring each other to do reckless things.

Then, there were the farmers. They were always lifting something heavy, and those few with automail already were damaging it, and some were injuring their arms so badly there was no other alternative except amputation. Of course, everyone always came to the Rockbell women for that type of thing.

Very few brave souls requested automail- about 7 or 10. But those few had kept Winry up for days.

In fact, not long ago, she'd stayed up two nights in a row because a woman who'd accidentally cut her hand off while cooking (Winry had no idea how she'd managed _that_) had wanted her new automail hand to have a very intricately designed ring made onto her new automail hand.

It was ridiculous.

Winry flopped down on the steps, staring out onto the dust road. She wondered what Ed and Al were doing, if they were okay, if…

Speak of the devil, and then some.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

"Brat."

Sylvia was pissed.

"Itsy bitsy."

Oh, she was absolutely _livid_-

"Queen of All That is… urp- Short."

Ed had recently discovered Sylvia's dislike of names that weren't the one she'd been born with. Each time he thought up a new one, he absolutely shook with laughter, finding Sylvia's obvious annoyance just utterly hilarious.

"Waste of Space."

Sylvia refused to say anything. She tuned out Ed's insults and instead focused on the clanking of Al's armor (What did he wear armor for, she wondered) and his description of the Rockbell home.

"Reddie."

Sylvia ground her teeth. Her hair was not red, damn it!

"Look, Sylvia, there it is," Al said suddenly, pointing. The Rockbell home was a good size, and brightly coloured- yellow, a colour Sylvia rather liked.

On the porch, a blonde haired girl sat, swinging her feet and petting a dog. She looked up and noticed them, and Sylvia swore she could see the smile on the girl's face from where she stood.

"The blonde on the porch is Winry," Al told Sylvia.

"Little Princess."

Sylvia ground her teeth and said, "Obviously, it took your puny brain quite a while to think up a simple word like 'princess'."

Ed, who had been walking beside her, smirked and said, "Don't get mad, Sylvia. It's not your fault you're a sniveling imbecile who-"

That was the _last straw!!_

Sylvia whirled and tackled Ed, one hand gripping a hand full of his shirt and the other pressed to the ground as they fell. As they landed, she straddled him.

"Listen, you," she spat, leaning close to him so as to get the point across clearly, "_Nobody _calls me anything other than my God-given name, and that is _Sylvia Claire Harkart_. Not Brat. Not Shrimp. Sylvia Claire Harkart. Can you say that? Repeat after me. 'Sylvia.'"

"Er… Sylvia," Ed was so stunned, he couldn't think of anything else to do.

"_Claire."_

"C-Claire."

"_Harka-"_

"What the hell?!"

Sylvia sat up straight, still not getting up off of or releasing her hold on Ed.

There stood Winry- a very confused, very freaked-out Winry.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

When you see a girl you don't know sitting on top of a in a rather (to certain people) _provocative_ position _on top of _a boy you've known all your life, you're bound to get some rather strange images in your head. That's exactly what Winry's situation was.

The girl, an auburn haired cutie, straddled Ed, looking innocent. One hand clutched the cloth of Ed's shirt, while the lie flat on the ground beside Ed's head. Ed looked rather stunned, and, to Winry, calm.

Al looked as if he wanted to blush. Winry didn't know how this was possible; Al was a suit of armor with no facial features. Maybe it was just the feeling he radiated.

Whatever. That didn't matter now.

Winry surprised herself by feeling angry. When she'd seen the girl tackle Ed, she'd jumped up and run all the way out here, just to see this? Some kind of romantic-

"Er, Sylvia?"

"Yeah, Ed?"

"Could you get off me now?"

"Sure… sorry 'bout that."

"No problem…"

Very slowly, the girl- Sylvia Ed had called him- released his shirt and stood. Just as slowly, Ed sat up and rose to his feet.

There was silence. Winry crossed her arms. "So, Ed. Can I help you?" she asked coldly after a moment. There was a pause.

"I need my automail fixed."

"I ought to punch you."

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Phew!

I love this chapter. I just really like it.

Review!


	5. Chapter 5

_This story is under some extreme revision. I mean, quite frankly, it sucks. I'm completely rewriting it._

_So, sorry to anyone who actually liked it- if there was anyone- and I'll... like..._

_...um... do stuff. I guess._

_Give me two months._

_-SB99_


End file.
